The Last Fight
by smile-clarenet
Summary: The end of the battle between Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter is approaching, but which one will reign victorious, for neither can live while the other survives. SPOILERS FOR BOOKS 5, 6 & 7. CHARACTER DEATHS.
1. Returning

**The Last Fight**

RETURNING

A tall dark-haired boy stood gazing out of the grimy window into the street below and a group of children playing together. He sighed quietly and turned his back on the window and the gleeful shouts.

Harry Potter had only moved in to Number 12, Grimmauld Place a few days ago, and all ready he wanted to leave. This was because the old, dirty house reminded him of Sirius.

For the last three years, Harry had gone looking for Horcruxes. It was the only thing he'd really thought about since the unfortunate murder of Professor Dumbledore all those years ago. While doing his searching, he'd not had anywhere to call home. Mostly he'd used Muggle bed and breakfasts, or the occasional wizard pub. Wherever he'd stayed, wizards and witches had recognised him. Harry was used to all this now, but it never made his life any easier, especially since reports of Dumbledore's death in the _Daily Prophet_, and it was always risky if his location was revealed because he knew Lord Voldemort was after him. While Dumbledore's death had been reported as an 'accident', the staff and students at Hogwarts all knew the truth. How the Death Eaters had entered the school with Draco Malfoy's help, how Malfoy had been unable to kill Dumbledore, and how Snape had done it instead before running from the school with Draco to join the Dark Lord.

Harry forced his mind away from these unpleasant thoughts, bringing himself back to the present day, and the filthy drawing room. The canvas bearing the Black Family Tree still hung on the wall, as did Sirius' mother in her portrait a few floors below. The days were long, often seeming endless; no doubt today would be the same. Harry allowed his thoughts to drift once more, this time looking back over the last three years.

After visiting Godric's Hollow, and the place where his parent's home had once stood, Harry had set out on his long and challenging path. For the first year his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had been with him, but then Harry gad requested that he carry on alone because the next few years were bound to get more brutal and dangerous, and he did not want to be responsible for any unnecessary deaths, especially where his friends were concerned. After much persuasion from Harry, and a lot of arguing from Ron and Hermione, they had agreed, leaving Harry to become increasing lonely as each day passed. A few times, he'd regretted that decision, other days, he was glad he'd made it, and that they had agreed to it.

As he had predicted, the following two years were tough. They were full of duels, some of which Harry had been lucky to escape from, sleepless nights, suffering with Voldemort's protections on his Horcruxes, and day after day of fruitless searching.

"I suppose I should tell them I'm back," Harry muttered to himself, before realising his trunk and owl were still at the Weasley household where he had left them, not wanting to have a lot of luggage with him, and a snowy owl attracting attention wherever he went.

There was only one thing for it; he'd have to set foot in Hogsmeade village again and pay a visit to the Post Office building again, something he'd been avoiding as much as possible for the last three years.

"It can wait until tomorrow, unless they've got any Floo powder in here," he though aloud.

"No, Harry, there isn't any Floo powder."

Harry jumped and turned to the doorway. Remus Lupin was watching him.

"How long have you been there?" Harry demanded.

"I might ask you the same question." Lupin replied.

"About 4 days."

"About 2 minutes, just long enough to hear you say 'I guess I should tell them I'm back', which I think is a very sensible thing to say the least."  
Harry nodded.

"Molly has been incredibly worried about you since Ron and Hermione returned but you didn't. You know what she can be like."

Harry nodded again, "Yeah, I know what she's like."

"She's probably going to try to persuade you to return to The Burrow," Lupin warned.

"I can't return there, not yet."

"How come? I though you saw it as a second home?"

"I do, but I can't be near Ginny, for the sake of both of us. If Voldemort finds out how I feel about her, he'd use her to get to me. I can't risk anyone getting hurt because of me; I'd never forgive myself. I explained it all to Ginny after Dumbledore's funeral."

Harry lowered his head, determined not to show Lupin the emotions running through his body.

"I suppose it's your choice, Harry. I'll not force you to do anything you don't want to do." Lupin sounded resigned, but at least he understood what Harry was trying to say.

By the time Harry looked up, Lupin was gone. Outside the children had returned home.


	2. We All Make Mistakes

WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES

The Burrow was in its usual state of early morning activity when Lupin arrived the day after speaking with Harry.

"Remus, this is a nice surprise."

Mr Weasley seemed genuinely pleased to see an old friend standing on the doorstep.

"Forgive the early visit, Arthur, I need to speak to you and Molly."

"It's no problem. You'll find Molly in the kitchen."

Lupin went through to the back of the house, trying not to give anything away in his body language. Mr Weasley watched his retreating back. He knew it had to be something important to require such an early visit.

By the time Mr Weasley got back to the kitchen, his wife had Lupin sat at the table with a heap of toast in front of him, while he tried to refuse politely.

"Really, Molly, I appreciate this, but I don't need anything."

"You're too thin, Remus, you need feeding."

"I see. You can't give that line to Harry, so you're giving it to me instead."

Lupin instantly regretted his words at the look on Molly's face.

"I'm sorry, Molly, I shouldn't have said that."

"Remus, you've not spoken of Harry in this house, in Molly's presence, for nearly two years, why say his name now when you know it only causes pain?" Mr Weasley demanded.

Lupin visibly sank down a few feet in the chair, "I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

"You have a great talent for putting your foot in it sometimes. Kind of like Sirius in a way," Mrs Weasley smiled weakly, "I forgive you Remus."

"Actually, the reason I'm here is to discuss Harry."

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private." Mr Weasley said, indicating to Ron and Ginny, the only Weasley children still living at the house.

"Yes, I think that would be best, Arthur." Lupin agreed, "Molly, can you join us please?"

"Certainly. You two are to stay here until your father and I return."

Ron nodded, Ginny showed no response.

"She misses Harry so much. It's an effort to get her to do anything now, not like her at all." Molly whispered to Lupin who'd seen the reactions.

Mr Weasley led his wife and friend into the study and motioned that they all sat down.

"What was it about Harry that you wish to tell us, Remus?" Mr Weasley asked once they were all comfortable.

"He returned to Grimmauld Place about 5 days ago. I spoke to him yesterday."

Lupin had been going to Sirius' old house once every week to clean it up a bit. He had come across Harry quite by chance.

"How is he?" Molly asked immediately.

"He seems lonely. Spending two years in solitary has not done him any good. He did say he would be contacting you, but he didn't say when." Remus paused, giving them time to accept the words he'd spoken so far.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Molly asked, looking from one man to the other.

"Yes and no. The only reason he's contacting you is to let you know he's safe. He refused to come here when I asked him about it. He told me the same thing he told Ginny a while back."

"Well he's still got somewhere to live. It can't be all bad. I mean he's a young adult now, he should be allowed some peace." Mr Weasley said lightly, ignoring the expression on his wife's face.

Lupin sighed. He knew they didn't understand the full extent of the reason behind what he'd told Ginny, or even if Ginny had told her parents about that final conversation.

"You don't understand. He's refusing to come here because of Voldemort. He's scared that Voldemort will use one of you, particularly Ginny, to get to him. He's afraid to live."

When neither Weasley parent showed much understanding, Lupin told them plainly.

"He's still blaming himself for both Sirius' and Dumbledore's deaths. If we don't do something to help him soon, it'll be too late, we won't be able to help him."

In the kitchen, Ron and Ginny sat in silence trying to hear what Lupin was saying to their parents.

"I can't bare much more of this!" Ginny blurted out, "What is it about Harry that they don't want us to know?"

"I don't know. It's probably some grown up stuff."

"I don't think it is, Ron. Lupin could've just sent a letter if it wasn't important, or visited later in the day. It's got to be something big for them not to tell us. We're supposed to be his friends." Ginny's voice raised to a shout at the last few words.

"I saw him as more of brother really," Ron admitted. It was the first time he'd actually said it out loud.

They fell silent as their parents returned to the kitchen. Ginny avoided eye contact with all of them, while Ron looked from one to the other, wondering what it was they'd been discussing. His father shook is head slightly when Ron caught his eye.

"Your mother and I are going out for a while. It's probably best if you two stay here, and be careful who you open the door to."

"Sure, Dad, see you later."

"And keep and eye on Ginny please."

"Yes, Mum."


	3. Meeting Harry

MEETING HARRY

Once again, Harry was standing by the window in Grimmauld Place. It was the only way he felt able to cope with living here. He'd only been here 5 days, but it seemed more like 5 years sometimes. He vaguely heard someone knocking on the door. For once Mrs Black remained silent. Harry looked down to see the top of two red-haired people. He sighed and went to open the door to two of the people he'd not yet wanted to see.

"Harry, Lupin told us you had returned."

Harry did not speak, but stepped to one side and left in Mrs and Mrs Weasley.

The first thing Mrs Weasley noticed was how thin Harry had become since she'd last seen him, and then she saw how down he seemed.

"Do either of you want a drink?" Harry forced himself to be polite.

"No, thank you, dear."

"Better not, Harry. Thanks for the offer."

Feeling a little relieved, Harry led them up to the drawing room. If they were planning on staying for a while, they'd most likely have accepted a drink, and Harry wasn't sure if he was ready for their company yet.

"How long have you been back, Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked, all ready knowing the answer thanks to the conversation with Lupin.

"5 days."

"Was your mission successful?" Mr Weasley tried to get the boy talking.

"Yes, thank you." Harry hoped neither one knew what the mission had been, he knew Mrs Weasley would worry, and try to persuade him not to kill Voldemort, to leave it up to the Aurors. Fortunately he missed the look they exchanged while he was thinking this.

"Harry, you mustn't blame yourself for what happened to Sirius and Dumbledore. Their deaths were just accidents, none of it was your fault."

Harry flinched, "I was stupid enough to believe the fake-vision Voldemort sent me. Besides Dumbledore should have told me it might happen, maybe then Sirius would still be alive. He shouldn't have tried to protect me that way. And Dumbledore's death wasn't an accident, he was murdered, you both know that."

The hatred in Harry's voice concerned Mr Weasley. Harry and Dumbledore had always seemed to get on so well, and they had seemed quite close, though maybe not as close since the incident in the Department of Mysteries. Then there was the matter of the grudge Harry had held against Snape since that tragic night.

"Dumbledore only did what he thought was best, Harry. We all make mistakes."

"Yeah, like ever trusting certain people."

Mr Weasley knew Harry was referring to Snape at this point. He looked at his wife, desperately asking for help.

"Harry, forget about what happened to Sirius and Dumbledore. It wasn't your fault." Mrs Weasleys words were gentle as she attempted to comfort Harry.

"I can't forget, not now I'm living here."

"Then come back to The Burrow." Mrs Weasley tried, almost desperate.

"I can't."

"Why? Because Ginny is there and you're afraid You-Know-Who will use her to get to you." Mr Weasley asked, rather forcefully.

"Basically," Harry replied.

"So you'd rather dwell on the memories you need to forget about?"

"I don't want either," Harry stood up and moved away towards the window, "but I have no choice. I've got to live with one or the other."

"Ginny misses you, Harry. If I were you, I'd rather be with her."

"But you aren't me. I don't want to put anyone in danger. I don't want anyone else to die because of my constant battle with Voldemort." Harry hated the listlessness in his voice.

"That battle will end one day, Harry. The day it does, we'll all be there, Ginny included. I could not stop her from being beside the man she loves at his time of need. I think you need her now more that ever. You're not doing yourself any favours by staying away from her and your friends." Mrs Weasley said as her heart went out to Harry.

"I'll wait for that day, thank you."

Mr Weasley sighed quietly. Harry could be so stubborn at times, a lot like his daughter. Yet together they were something else. He could see tears in his wife's eyes, and behind them, a great sorrow for the young man standing before them. He got to his feet, Mrs Weasley, sensing defeat, followed suit.

"There will always be space at The Burrow for you, Harry. You have friends there, and a family." Mr Weasley, just before they left Harry to think about the conversation they'd just had.

Harry staring out the window again, was stunned by the words. He knew the Weasley's were all good friends, except Percy maybe, and he had come to see them as a second family, but had no idea that they saw him as a seventh son, or yet another brother. He turned to thank Mr and Mrs Weasley, but they were gone. He was alone again.


	4. Visiting

VISITING

Lying in his bed that night, it was almost as if Harry's mind had come to a decision without Harry being aware of it. All he knew when he rose the following morning was that he would pay a visit to the Weasley family and make his return known to them all.

After a quick shower and breakfast, he checked he had his wand and invisibility cloak safely stored on his person, and left Number 12, Grimmauld Place. As the house disappeared behind him, Harry Apparated to The Burrow to join his friends and family.

Both Ron and Harry had passed their Apparition tests near the end of the first year, as a quick getaway was needed a few times. Hermione, being Hermione, was all ready able to Apparate legally.

Once Harry had got his balance after arriving outside The Burrow, he slowly opened his eyes and turned to face the house. He'd first laid eyes upon the building on the day after his twelfth birthday, having been rescued from the Dursley's by Ron, Fred and George in their father's flying Ford Anglia.

Mr Weasley glanced out of the window just as Harry appeared in the front yard. He looked at Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ron, all in the room with him.

"It seems we have a visitor." He said, quite casually.

"Oh, who?" Mrs Weasley too looked out the window, and gasped.

"Who is it?" Ron asked, looking up from the game of chess as Ginny's knight took his castle.

Mr Weasley exchanged a smile with his wife before turning back to his youngest two children.

"Harry."

Ginny gave a small shriek and hurtled out of the room, closely followed by Ron, the chess game forgotten.

Harry couldn't help but grin as two of his best friends came running from the house. Ginny reached him first, and almost threw herself onto him.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I've missed you too, Gin," Harry returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

When they pulled apart, Ron was standing a few feet away with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Welcome back, mate."

"Thanks."

"So, did you do it?"

"Yeah, Voldemort is human again, and I'm closer to fulfilling the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Ginny stared at Harry, a confused expression upon her pretty features.

"I forgot, you don't know what it said." Harry said.

"I though it smashed, the day – Sirius died."

"It did, but Dumbledore told me what it said in his office, that same night." Harry turned away as though the memory caused him pain.

Ginny went to him and laid a hand on his arm.

"It's because of the prophecy that I've been gone these last three years," Harry muttered, it was time Ginny found out. She would be in no more danger than if she were involved with him, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives_." Harry recited.

A gasp behind them made all three spin around. None of them had heard Mr and Mrs Weasley approach them. Mrs Weasley looked close to tears, while Mr Weasley looked as though he had all ready known what the prophecy said. Harry went visibly pale, afraid of Mrs Weasley's reaction.

A little later, while sitting out in the garden, Ron, Harry and Ginny all heard the angry voices drifting out from the kitchen.

"How can you just stand there while all this is happening?"

"We shouldn't interfere with a prophecy, Molly."

"He's only nineteen – "

"Exactly, he's an adult now – "

"– He shouldn't be the only person capable of destroying You-Know-Who. He's not experienced enough!"

Ron and Ginny quickly looked at Harry, wondering how he was taking all this. He was still pale, but his face was set.

"Molly, you can't say Harry has no experience. It was him who saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named come back, and he'd all ready met him in some form twice before that. Not to mention what happened in the Department of Mysteries."

"Dumbledore would've – "

"Dumbledore knew all along what Harry has to do. That's why he made sure Harry knew about the Horcruxes. He understood what the prophecy would mean to everyone, he knew what a difference it will make to the world, both wizard and muggle."

_They know about the Horcruxes,_ Harry thought, trying not to show any emotion on his face. He got to his feet, aware of Ron and Ginny following his every move. A moment later, his voice joined the argument.

"I know you don't like what the prophecy said, but it's almost complete anyway, there's nothing you can do to help. You can't help me destroy Voldemort when I meet him for the last time. Once he's gone, it's over. One of us will die, I hope it's him, but it could just as easily be me. I know what I have to do, and what it involves, but without the support of the people around me, I can't do it."

"We do support you, Harry." Mr Weasley pointed out.

"But Mrs Weasley doesn't."

"I do, Harry – "

"No, you don't want me to have anything to do with this. I heard you arguing. If you truly see me as a Weasley, you'll accept it. Either I kill Voldemort – or he kills me."

Harry turned and walked out of the kitchen. Forcing his steps to be calm, and leaving a stunned silence behind him. The moment he was out of sight of the two Weasley parents, he ran, only stopping once the trees hid him from sight. Here he fell to the ground as tears of despair overflowed and he found himself wondering yet again how he was supposed to destroy Voldemort, while the thought of doing it was destroying him.

Ginny followed Harry into the woods, aware of how dark it felt here. She stopped and listened intently, but heard nothing except the rustle of the wind through the leaves and distant birdsong. She set off again, moving quietly and slowly.

Back at The Burrow, Ron entered the kitchen. His parents both seemed shocked and stunned by Harry's words.

"I think you just hurt Harry's feelings, Mum."

"I know he's an adult now, but it's so hard just to let go of him after all he's been through."

Ron took pity on his mother and softened his voice.

"I know it's hard. I though Dumbledore would be the one to get rid of V-Voldemort. I was really shocked when Harry told Hermione and me in the summer before our sixth year."

"He's seen more than most of the Order all ready. He's coping with it much better than we are." Mr Weasley said, still wondering how Harry had managed to cope with it all.

Little did they know that at the moment, Harry was sobbing into Ginny's shoulder.

She sat quietly, holding him close, waiting patiently while he tried to control his emotions. After a few minutes, he pulled back and wiped his cheeks.

"Thank you for following me, Gin."

"I wouldn't have done anything else, Harry. I love you, and I hate to see alone and upset. I hate it when you're just upset, but alone as well…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Harry finally decided they should return to the house.

"We're all behind you, Harry, and we'll be there, at the final battle. We'll hold the Death Eaters off so you can concentrate on Voldemort."

"I know you will. I won't stop you going, even though I want to. Just promise me one thing, Gin."

"Anything, Harry."

"Promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"I'll promise you that, Harry, as long as you do as well."

"Of course, Ginny." Harry said, fully meaning it.


	5. Returning Home

RETURNING HOME

Mrs Weasley was waiting in the kitchen for Harry and Ginny when the returned.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It doesn't matter."

"But it does, Harry. I do support you, I just hate seeing you having to deal with these things alone."

"I've not had to deal with a lot on my own since I met you and your family. I want to thank you for accepting me into your family, and for being there when I need someone." Harry smiled at Mrs Weasley as he spoke, once again, meaning every word he said.

"We all need someone to turn to, Harry."

"I know."

Mrs Weasley noticed him looking at Ginny as he spoke.

"Why don't you stay here, Harry? It's better than Grimmauld Place, and you have your friends and family to help you."

"Thank you."

"Ginny, why don't you help Harry to get his remaining belongings?"

"Sure, Mum." Ginny said, before turning to Harry, "You do realise you left your trunk in Ron's room when you left don't you? Not to mention Hedwig."

"Yeah, I realised that a couple of days ago."

Ginny grabbed the pot of Floo powder and led Harry into the living room, where he hesitated in the doorway.

"I hope you can Apparate, Ginny."

"Why?" She fixed him with a piercing gaze, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. "I dread to think how you managed two years without Hermione to keep you on track." She said, disappearing into the kitchen once more.

When she returned, Harry noticed she held a glass jar, into which she poured a measure of Floo powder and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Ginny grinned, "Come on Mr Potter, let's get your stuff before Mum does it herself."

Harry, also grinning, walked out the house and stood looking in through the window of the living room. He waved to Ginny and Disapparated. Ginny shrugged and threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire, stepped in after it and shouted "Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

Moments later, she tumbled out of the fire in the dingy kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Harry was leaning casually on the counter with his arms folded, the jar of Floo powder next to him.

"You took your time," he teased.

Ginny leapt on him, knocking him to the floor. She hovered above him for a moment before closing the gap between them and kissing him firmly on the lips. Harry returned the kiss, but a moment later had to push Ginny away and clap his hands to his scar.

"Harry, what it is?"

"He knows," Harry gasped, rolling onto his side.

Ginny grabbed another handful of Floo powder and chucked it rather forcefully into the fireplace.

"Remus, get to Grimmauld Place, now."

Harry heard her commanding voice, but was not aware of his surroundings, only the pain searing through his scar as a result of Voldemort's jubilation.

Seconds later, Lupin was striding across to the two teens. He knelt beside Harry and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Harry, what is it?"

"He knows," Harry repeated, wishing the pain would stop.

"Knows what?"

"How I feel – about Ginny."

Lupin glanced at Ginny, conjured a glass, filled it with water and passed it to Harry.

As the pain gradually disappeared, Harry carefully sat up, feeling very weak. Lupin removed his hand while Harry sat up, and now replaced it on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I've been better. Maybe I should just stay here."

"No, Harry, you are not staying here alone. Besides, Mum would just worry constantly about you. You know what she's like."

"Yeah, but you're in even more danger now than before."

"So you need to be there to protect us. You said either you kill him, or he kills you. He's all ready killed you if you don't let your friends in. You should be living your life right up to the end, whether that end is in one year or sixty years. Don't let Voldemort dictate your life."

Harry took a deep, shaky breath, "I know what you're saying makes sense, but it's just so hard to do."

_He sounds so desperate,_ Ginny thought; _I've got to help him to live._

"Don't worry, Harry, we're all here for you, and we're all going to help you."

"I know."

Lupin helped Harry to his feet. As he leaned shakily on the wall, Lupin spoke again.

"What were you two doing here alone anyway?"

"We're getting my few possessions to take to The Burrow. Mrs Weasley persuaded me to stay there."

"How? You seemed pretty intent on staying anywhere but there when I spoke to you last time."

"She told me I was family," Harry shrugged, "oh, and thanks for telling Mr and Mrs Weasley I'd returned. They helped me to see how stupid I was being."

Harry eased himself off the wall until he was standing up without support.

"I suppose I should get my stuff, before Mrs Weasley starts worrying."

Lupin followed Harry out of the kitchen, while Ginny remained behind, sensing the two had something important to talk about. Once they were out of hearing range of the kitchen, Lupin asked the question Harry knew he was longing to ask.

"Are you sure you're all right, Harry?"

"No."

"What's up?"

"How am I supposed to kill Voldemort? He's loads more powerful than me, not to mention the Death Eaters that are bound to 'lend a hand' with my destruction."

"You can do it, Harry, because you have the ability to love people, unlike Voldemort."

"That sound's like something Dumbledore would have said." Harry smiled faintly, wishing he could speak to his dead headmaster again.

Something of this thought must have shown on Harry's face, for Lupin stopped walking, turned around and grasped Harry's shoulders.

"Dumbledore is dead, Harry, nothing you can do will bring him back."

"I know," Harry whispered, blinking furiously to clear his eyes.

Ginny didn't have to wait long before Harry and Lupin returned to the kitchen. Harry placed the box he was carrying on the table. Ginny noticed Lupin's eyes kept flicking across to Harry. She too looked at Harry, startled by how pale and withdrawn he seemed.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine, we should go, before your mum sends out a search party."

"I'll follow in a minute," Lupin said, "I've got some stuff I need to sort out. Leave the box, I'll bring it over."

Harry nodded and followed Ginny into the fireplace.

Ginny caught him as he tumbled out at the other end.

"You're amazing," she laughed, "after everything you've done, you still can't stay on your feet with Floo travel."

Harry pulled back and turned away. Ginny stopped laughing almost immediately.

"Are you sure everything's fine, Harry, because I can sense something is very wrong."

"It doesn't matter, it's not important."

"Please tell me what it is, Harry, I want to help."

"I told you, it's nothing important, just drop it, ok?"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Yeah, well it's a little late for that, so if you'll excuse me…"

Harry made to leave, but Ginny reached out and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her.

"I know something is wrong, Harry, please just tell me what it is. I want to help you."

Harry wrenched his arm from Ginny's grip. Without saying anything else, he walked away, his head bowed. It was only when Ginny heard the front door slam that she followed him. She pulled it open and ran out after him.

"Harry, wait!"

He raised his head, looked directly at her for a moment, then turned and disappeared. The breath caught in her throat for a moment, until he was gone.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed.

Both Mr Weasley, in the study, and Mrs Weasley, in the kitchen, heard Ginny shouting Harry's name. Both hurried to their daughter's side, arriving at the same time as Lupin. He took one look at Ginny's tear stained face and left just as suddenly, dropping the box in his haste.


	6. Ambushed

AMBUSHED

Harry strode along the rainy streets, barely noticing how wet he was getting. He felt guilty for leaving Ginny like that, but he was desperate for some time alone, and he knew exactly where he was going to get it. As he approached the church, he sensed someone watching him. He looked around carefully, but saw nobody. Turning back slowly, he began walking faster.

He knelt on the soft earth by two large gravestones. The left bore his father's name, the right his mother's.

"I wish you guys were here, I need you. I need someone I can talk to, someone to ask for advice. I guess you'll know all I've been doing; I daresay Dumbledore and Sirius told you. I really do miss you guys, all four of you."

"Ah, isn't that sweet, baby Potter talking to his dead parents."

Harry spun around to find a wall of Death Eaters behind him, Bellatrix Lestrange stood at the front, holding her wand on him.

"The Dark Lord wants a word with you, Potter." Lucius Malfoy's voice drawled from one side.

"Good for him." Harry replied, knowing fully what this was about.

"Is that all you're going to say? 'Good for him'?"

Harry was pleased to see Bellatrix suspicious of how calmly he was talking, and finding the situation slightly funny at the same time.

"Yeah, that's all I'm going to say."

Outside the church grounds, Lupin stood hidden by a tree watching what was unfolding before his eyes. Harry had seemed scared about defeating Voldemort when they had spoken, but now he stood boldly before a lot of Death Eaters, speaking quite calmly. He didn't even have his wand out.

"I know exactly what is it that Voldemort wants me to tell him, but he's going to be lucky if he thinks I'm actually willing to tell him." Harry laughed, annoying the Death Eaters some more.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Potter." Bellatrix snarled.

Harry just grinned, "Yeah, I reckon you're right."

He quickly dodged as Bellatrix sent a Stunner at him, getting his wand out at the same time. As she aimed another spell at him, he disapparated to the back of the church, quickly pulling on his invisibility cloak and creeping back to the front. He hit a Death Eater from behind with a Stunner, amazed when none of them noticed.

Still hidden by the tree, Lupin noticed a red light come from nowhere. He remembered Harry had told Sirius about doing something similar to Draco Malfoy in Hogsmeade a few years ago. He grinned, keeping an eye on the situation, but letting Harry have some fun with the Death Eaters, it was what James and Sirius would have wanted.

Harry got another five Death Eaters before any of them noticed what was going on. As Malfoy turned and shot a curse at the space where the Stunners were coming from, Harry disapparated again, this time stopping behind a tall gravestone. Making sure the cloak was still covering him; he silent crept out into the open, hitting another three Death Eaters with the Stunning jinx. It seemed Bellatrix had worked out what was going on when she called to Harry.

"I know you're hiding here somewhere, Potter. It's only a matter of time before we get you. Come out and fight like a man like Sirius did, then we can kill you like we killed him!"

The words made Harry angry, he'd not forgotten that it had been Bellatrix who killed his godfather. He knew she was trying to get him to do something stupid, so he did exactly the opposite thing. He'd spotted movement behind a tree at the edge of the churchyard. He quickly Apparated over, hoping it was someone from the Order.

"Let's get out of here, before I do something stupid and cost someone else their life."

Lupin had to bite his lip to stop himself shouting in alarm.

"Bloody hell, Harry." He hissed, grabbing hold of the young man's arm and pulling him a safe distance from the church.

Harry pulled of the invisibility cloak and looked straight at Lupin.

"Bellatrix was – "

"I heard her shouting about Sirius." Lupin said, checking Harry had no physical wounds, "Nice strategy."

"Thanks. I had to do something, I couldn't just sit there and let them get me."

"We should go, before they realise you're gone."

Ginny sat at the kitchen table with a huge, steaming mug of tea in front of her. Her mother sat opposite, with an equally large mug. Voices in the hall caught their attention, moments later, Harry and Lupin arrived in the kitchen. Ginny leapt to her feet and grabbed hold of Harry.

"I was so worried."

"I'm ok, Gin. Sorry I ran off like that."

Mrs Weasley smiled at her youngest daughter showing so much affection for Harry before she turned to Lupin.

"What happened?" She demanded

"I went to Godric's Hollow," Harry replied, still hugging Ginny, "The Death Eaters knew I was there, they tried to ambush me."

"Don't worry, Molly, I was close by in case I was needed. Mind you, Harry seemed to have it under control for a while," Lupin took over the explanation, "Harry had his invisibility cloak on and was firing Stunning jinxes at the Death Eaters. He got quite a few before Bellatrix realised what he was doing. She said – " Lupin looked at Harry, wondering if Harry wanted him to say it.

"She told me to come out and fight like a man, like Sirius did. Then they'd kill me like they killed Sirius," Mrs Weasley gasped; Harry ignored her and carried on speaking,

"I knew Lupin was there, I'd seen him hiding. I Apparated to him and told him we should get out before I did something stupid and cost someone else their life."

"Oh, Harry – " Mrs Weasley began, but Lupin cut her off.

"You made the right decision, Harry."


	7. Hermione Arrives

HERMIONE ARRIVES

It was late, but Harry was still awake. Ron's snores filled the room. Harry grabbed his glasses and sat up, looking across at his friend. Being careful not disturb anyone, Harry crept down to the kitchen, grabbing a mug, he made himself a hot chocolate. He'd not been sitting at the table when the light flicked on, blinding him.

"Harry, what are you doing down here?"

As Harry's eyes adjusted to the light, he could see Mr Weasley standing in the doorway.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Any particular reason?"

"I keep thinking about what Bellatrix said in the churchyard."

"Sirius' death wasn't your fault, Harry, we all make mistakes."

Mr Weasley had found out about the battle between Harry and the Death Eaters.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier to think about. I never thought I'd miss him so much, even now."

"I know it's hard, but at least you have friends and family to help you cope with it."

"Yeah. Is Hermione coming?"

"Sometime in the next couple of days I think. She'll be glad to know you're back safely."

Harry grinned, remembering something Ginny had said to him earlier. At Mr Weasley's questioning look, he explained.

"When Ginny found out there was no Floo powder at Grimmauld Place, she told me she wondered how I'd managed two years without Hermione to keep me on track."

Mr Weasley laughed. Harry sighed contently and looked at the remains of drink in his cup.

"Harry, I know you love my daughter."

The grin slid off Harry's face. Mr Weasley noticed and smiled reassuringly.

"Molly and I could not have wished for someone better for her to be with. I know you'll take proper care of her, and I hope you listened to Molly at Grimmauld Place."

"Which bit?"

"The bit where she said we'll all be with you at the last battle, Ginny included. She was right. There is no way any of us would be able to stop Ginny from being with you at your time of need."

"I know. She was with me the day you found out about the prophecy."

"I'm glad there is someone out there that you are willing to talk to."

Harry grinned again, remembering what he'd said to the Death Eaters in the churchyard this time. He knew Mr Weasley had found it slightly funny when he'd been told of the events that had taken place in the churchyard, as well as telling Harry it had been rather risky to go there alone. He stifled a yawn as he stood up and dropped his empty cup into the sink.

"Goodnight, Mr Weasley."

"Night, Harry."

As Harry was digging through his trunk the following morning, looking for something decent to wear, he came across an old_ Daily Prophet_. He unfolded it and read the article on the front page.

_Is Hogwarts really closing?_

_There have been rumours flying around the last few days that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is to close after the unfortunate death of Albus Dumbledore. I can now confirm these rumours are true. Hogwarts will not be re-opening to students in September as the threat to all of us increases with the activity from Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. Many families have chosen to flee to other countries, where magical schools are remaining open to students, however, we all wonder what will happen to The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_It is common knowledge that You-Know-Who targeted the Potters while Harry was just a year old. Many still wonder how he managed to make Him disappear. Some suspect Dark Magic was involved, and that Mr Potter will become the new enemy once You-Know-Who has gone for good._

Harry screwed the paper up, not wanting to read any more. He wondered himself how people could think he was involved in Dark Magic after all the things he had done where Voldemort was concerned.

A knock at the door brought him back to the present.

"Harry, dear, is everything all right?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley."

"All right, don't keep Hermione waiting too much longer, she's desperate to see you again."

Harry hit his forehead with his hand. He'd completely forgotten Hermione would be arriving today.

"Ok, Mrs Weasley, I'll be down in a minute."

Harry grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had seen better days. He'd not yet been to a muggle shop to get some new clothes. Half and hour later, he descended the stairs and followed the voices to the living room. The moment he pushed the door open, Hermione had thrown herself on him.

"Welcome back, Harry. I was really worried when you didn't reply to any of our letters."

"Yeah, the owls were attracting too much attention."

"Oh, I didn't think of that." She said, standing back.

"You didn't think of something? Wow, what happened?" Harry asked, teasing her a bit. He'd seen the way Ron and Hermione had looked at each other over the year they had been hunting for Horcruxes together.

Hermione blushed.

"Don't worry, I didn't want you to tell me anyway. I hope you and Ron are happy together."

She blushed even deeper causing Harry to laugh.

"Ah, come on, Potter, leave the girl alone."

Harry looked at Ron, who had an equally large grin on his face. He saw Ginny roll her eyes behind Ron.

"So, been up to anything interesting over the last couple of years?"

"Erm…well…yeah, I guess." Hermione stammered, still very red.

This time it was Ron who blushed.


	8. It's Just A Warning

**8. It's Just A Warning**

Harry rose late the following morning. He'd stayed up late into the night with his friends in a rare chance to act like teenagers again. He found Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting at the kitchen table while Mrs Weasley bustled around near the hearth.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Mrs Weasley handed him a plate of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Thank you." He sat down next to Ginny, wondering how he had managed to forget it was his birthday. Perhaps because he'd not celebrated one since his seventeenth, before going on the hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"Fred and George are coming around later." Ginny said, watching Harry eating his bacon. "I'm not sure about Bill and Charlie."

Harry noticed she'd missed Percy out. He wondered if the third eldest son was still out of the family. They'd fallen out with him between Harry's fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts, and as far as he knew, they'd never been in touch since Professor Dumbledore's funeral.

"Why don't you go out into the orchard for a while." Mrs Weasley suggested. "It'll give me time to fix things for your birthday meal this evening." She added, looking at Harry.

Harry glanced out the window. The sun was shining merrily, but clouds threatened to get in the way. On the other hand, it would be nice to spend time with his friends, especially Ginny.

Harry lay on his back in the shade of the trees. He rested his head on one of his hands, enjoying the relaxed sensation that he'd missed on his mission. Across the other side of the orchard Ron, Ginny and Hermione were in a heated argument. Ron and Ginny were trying to persuade Hermione to try Quidditch while Hermione adamantly refused. Harry, sensing a loosing battle, had left them to it. He smiled to himself as the raised voices reached him.

"Go on, Hermione, it's really fun, just give it a go."

"I've got more important things to do than play Quidditch, Ronald."

"Are you scared, Hermione?"

Harry could tell Ginny was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"No, I am not scared. I just don't think it's _safe_, think about how many times Harry's been hurt…"

"I knew it." Ginny sounded triumphant. "You _are_ scared."

Harry laughed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he felt the ground vibrating as someone walked up to him. He opened one eye lazily and caught a flash of red.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Hi, Harry. I decided to leave Ron to it. He might have more success that way." She waggled her eyebrows and jerked her head in the direction of the other two.

Harry opened his other eye and rolled onto his front. Ron and Hermione seemed to have abandoned their argument, for their faces were firmly glued together. He turned back to Ginny.

"Don't even think about it, Potter!" She caught the look in his eyes. "Mum would kill me."

"Yeah, I guess." Harry sighed, the smile sliding from his face. The prolonged war had left everyone nervous and jumpy.

Slight movement in the trees behind Ginny caught his eye. He cautiously got to his feet while Ginny watched him closely, a confused expression upon her pretty features.

"Stay here, I won't be long." He motioned for her to stay low to the ground and crept forwards into the trees. He skirted around the long grass and old leaves and paused in a deep shadow. A pair of pale eyes gazed out at him through the gloom. The eyes moved closer revealing the pretty face of a light brown horse that stepped into the light. Branches snapped and leaves rustled as a foal trotted after its mother. The younger horse stopped dead as it spotted Harry. He grinned and left them to it.

Ginny sat quietly as Harry approached.

"It was a couple of horses." He said, sitting back down beside her.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ginny, but you know we can't be together, not until all this fighting is over." _And then only if we're both still alive._

"I'll wait as long as I have to for you, Harry."

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry returned the kiss.

A loud snap behind them made both turn to face the noise. Harry stood up slowly, drawing his wand as the rustling leaves brought Ginny to her feet too.

"That isn't horses." Ginny whispered.

Harry grasped her hand. "Ginny." He whispered urgently, needing her to understand his instructions. "Go back to Ron and Hermione. Go with Hermione to the house and get help. Send Ron over here."

"No, Harry. I am not leaving you." She held his hand even tighter, glancing over and the other two teenagers. She saw Hermione looking in their direction and discreetly beckoned for her to join them.

Hermione pulled Ron to his feet. Seeing Harry and Ginny had their wands out, she motioned to Ron that they should get theirs out too. They reached their friends without incident.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered.

"No idea…we need to get back to the house." Harry muttered, but then a large circle of black-robed, masked people emerged from the trees.

Hermione scanned the circle quickly, looking for any escape. She spotted a small gap in the surrounding Death Eaters and wordlessly sent a message for help.

The four teens stood back-to-back, wands pointed straight out in front of them, all on their guard. It reminded Harry rather forcibly of the battle in the Department of Mysteries. _Don't think about that._ He told himself sternly. _Concentrate on what's going on now._

One of the Death Eaters raised his wand and pointed it into the sky.

"_Minus Morsmordre._"

All four turned towards the smaller version of the Dark Mark that hovered above the orchard.

"This is just a warning." One of the masked men hissed before all of them disappeared without a trace.

Harry stared out the grimy window into the street below. Lupin and some of the Order had come running at Molly Weasley's call. Hermione's Patronus had done its job spectacularly, and it had gone unnoticed, unfortunately the mini Dark Mark hadn't. Harry and the Weasleys had since moved the party to Grimmauld Place, but Harry no longer felt like celebrating his birthday. Ginny sought him out just before the festivities were due to begin.

"He deliberately did it today." Harry muttered.

Ginny didn't reply. She didn't know what she could possibly say.

"At least he had the courtesy not to attack me."

"Harry, forget it. It's your birthday, Mum's gone all out to make it a good one."

Harry turned his back on Ginny and walked out the room.


	9. The Final Battle

**Author's Note: There is a spoiler for book 6 in this chapter. I should also warn you about the result of Harry vs. Voldemort. There is not a graphic description, but there is enough to create a mental image. That is why the rating has gone up from K+ to T.**

**This is not the final chapter, there is another one to come, but you might have to wait a while for that one. While the story is completed in writing, I need to work on the last chapter to improve it where I can. I wrote it in the early hours of Saturday morning (7****th**

* * *

The Final Battle

The atmosphere in Number 12 Grimmauld Place became more and more tense as the days went by with no sign from Voldemort. There had been no killings, no attempted killings, and no Dementor attacks. They all knew that the inevitable was getting closer. Harry certainly noticed the strange lack of activity from the dark side. He could often be found sitting alone in Sirius' old room, not talking, not moving, just sitting like a statue. It freaked Ron out the first time he saw Harry like that, but Hermione and Ginny appeared to know more.

* * *

Harry woke suddenly. _It was only a nightmare._ He told himself, wiping sweat from his face. His scar prickled slightly. _Not again…_He pressed his face into the pillow as it suddenly burned. Every night so far had been the same, same old nightmare, same old prickling scar, same old burning scar. He'd not told anyone about it, but knew exactly what it meant, and this was without help from Hermione.

Every night for the last four he had seen his parents being brutally murdered at Godric's Hollow, waking with the flash of brilliant green light. Every single time his scar had been prickling when he'd woken, only to burn worse than before moments later. He knew Voldemort was trying to send him a message – the final battle was approaching quickly, and it would take place where it all began for Harry…at Godric's Hollow.

* * *

He wasn't aware of falling back to sleep, but the next thing he knew, Remus Lupin was standing in his room while the grey dawn filtered its way through the bleak window.

"There's been some activity overnight." Lupin spoke quietly. "It seems they're preparing for something."

_It's nice of Voldemort to give me some warning. Maybe he thinks I won't be able to fight because of my parents dying in Godric's Hollow._ Harry sat up slowly. "Get the Order ready. We're going back to the beginning."

Lupin started. Harry knew instantly that his former defence teacher knew what he meant.

"We've got two days maximum." Harry's scar prickled uncomfortably. "Make that one day. It's tomorrow. Don't ask me how I know…I just do."

* * *

Harry crouched behind a large headstone. He could see his parents' graves straight ahead, but that wasn't why he was there. His scar had been prickling uncomfortably all of the day before, a sign that the end was coming, but he was determined to beat Lord Voldemort. All around him members of the Order of the Phoenix and friends were battling against Voldemort's Death Eaters. Voldemort himself was yet to show up, and until he did, Harry intended to remain hidden. He had his invisibility cloak in his pocket, just in case, but so far, it had stayed there.

As he sat there, listening to the shouts and bangs going on around the graveyard, he wondered what the muggles would think to all the noise. The flashes of light would probably scare them, especially when a particular green jet struck someone down and they would never move again.

The wait would shortly be entering its third hour. Harry knew Voldemort was hoping to catch him off guard and exhausted from all ready fighting, but he had no intention of allowing that to happen. His scar seared painfully. This was what he'd been waiting for; it was the signal that his greatest enemy had arrived. The Horcruxes had been destroyed, Voldemort was mortal once more, and it was Harry's job to get rid of him once and for all.

"Wish me luck." Harry whispered, casting one final look at his parents' gravestones.

He stood up slowly; turning to face the leader of the Dark side for what he hoped would be the last time. The all-too-frequent battles were getting on Harry's nerves.

"Tom." Harry nodded at the man calmly, though he had more resemblance to a snake now.

Voldemort hissed at the name. He raised his wand and sent the first curse.

"_Crucio_!"

Harry fell to the ground as a thousand knives tried to pierce his skin. His screams went unheard in the commotion around them. The pain subsided in an instant. He shakily stood up, gasping for breath and feeling a little less composed than before. It did not show though, as Harry kept his mind determinedly blank and his wand as steady as possible as he pointed it back at Voldemort. He was about to retaliate when Voldemort sent 'Sectumsempra' at him. It appeared Snape had been lending a hand in the preparation for the fight. Harry ducked behind the gravestone as the curse shot passed. He reached around the side of the stone and sent a silent stunner at his opponent, but Voldemort was prepared. Harry was forced to withdraw his hand at speed as his own spell rebounded towards it. He stood up quickly, twisting back towards Voldemort, but before he could do anything got his by the Cruciatus Curse again. This time it took him longer to get back to his feet. Voldemort was waiting patiently for him.

"Why are you waiting?" Harry panted. "Why not just kill me?"

"I want you to have a fair chance."

This wasn't the Voldemort that Harry remembered. Perhaps destroying the Horcruxes had made his mind more humane.

"Why? You know one of us has to kill the other. It was in the prophecy."

"I'm letting you prove yourself to be a man, to fight back before I kill you like I killed your dear old father." Voldemort was smirking at him.

_Ok, maybe the lack of Horcruxes hasn't done anything after all._ Harry gripped his wand tighter. "Been taking lessons from Snape? That's not like you, Tom." He retaliated.

Voldemort snarled. "I don't need to take lessons from anyone."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Shame. There's so much you could learn." He sent a silent Impendiment Jinx at him. It hit its mark with no resistance. "Like how to keep your guard up at all times…or did you really think you could beat me? _Expelliarmus_!"

Voldemort's wand disappeared into the rapidly darkening surroundings as day turned towards night.

"_Stupefy_!"

Voldemort dodged. The Impendiment Jinx had worn off. He was reaching for his wand but…

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

…He fell to the ground, stiff as a plank of wood. Harry walked over to him and kicked him onto his back, thanking Hermione for teaching him that spell.

"You pathetic old man." Harry said, standing over him. "Your Horcruxes are gone." Voldemort's eyes flashed. Harry knew he would have been cursed into next year if the dark wizard could have moved. "You forget things so easily. I have youth and love on my side." Ginny hurried passed fighting a rather large Death Eater. "You might have Death Eaters, but what will become of them when you are gone? Every time we've met, I've escaped with my life. I am going to do that one last time, but you are not going anywhere. Goodbye, _Lord Voldemort_. _Sectumsempra_!"

Hundreds of cuts appeared on Voldemort's skin. Harry turned away, not wanting to witness his death.

"You fool! There will be others!" Voldemort spat, just before darkness took him.

A sudden bright green light surrounded them both. The glow grew momentarily brighter before evaporating just as quickly. Harry fell to the ground. The pain in his scar was worse than ever. It felt as though he'd cracked his head on an open window…except a hundred times worse. He was screaming louder than ever before, louder than a victim under the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was worse than when he'd been possessed by Voldemort.

A loud, violent explosion rocked the graveyard, engulfing the fighters in a thick, heavy dust.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, you want to find out who survived and who didn't...you'll just have to wait a bit longer for that one. I've not finished copying it up to the computer yet. It is finished though...and I think a few of you might hate me for the ending...I have a Character Deaths warning in the summary, and no one has died yet...until now...I'll explain why I killed them at the end of the chapter, I promise.**

**If you don't know where this battle was taking place, though I think I made it quite clear (Harry crouching behind a headstone and staring at his parents' graves), it was in Godric's Hollow, in the graveyard. Voldemort was re-born in a graveyard, and for Harry, it all started in Godric's Hollow. That's why I chose that setting...**

**I didn't have Harry kill Voldemort with Avada Kedavra because I don't think Harry would ever be able to use that 'curse' for the want of a better word. Because of his 'roots' I don't think Harry would be strong enough (i.e. Voldemort killing his parents in front of him and then trying to kill him).**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


	10. Survivors

_**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoiler**_

**

* * *

**

**The Last Fight**

**Survivors**

As the dust settled it quickly became clear that both sides had lost people, though most of the dead appeared at first glance to be Death Eaters.

Lupin lowered his wand slowly. In the confusion the remaining Death Eaters had Disapparated. He looked around at the others numbly. Tonks walked over to him, checking he had no lasting or life-threatening injuries.

"We need to see who's alive." She muttered. "And we need to get a list of the dead."

"I'll do survivors." Lupin replied, conjuring parchment and muggle pen from the air.

She nodded and went to pass the message on to the others who were still standing. He watched her go before starting to walk among the bodies littering the ground. The first few that he checked were dead, but the next two were definitely alive. Hermione was crouching beside Ron with unspent tears shining in her eyes. She was attempting to secure his broken leg until Madam Pomphrey could get to see him while he tried to reassure her that she had done nothing wrong. Lupin helped Hermione secure Ron's leg, scribbled their names on his parchment and moved on.

He spotted a group of redheads gathered nearby and went to see who was there with them.

"…I don't care, Fred, he _helped_ me." Ginny was kneeling beside someone and arguing with her twin brothers as Lupin approached. He inched between Fred and Charlie.

"How is he?" He knelt beside Ginny.

"He's alive, but only just."

Bill appeared at Charlie's shoulder in time to hear Ginny's reply. He grabbed a rock from the ground, turned it into a Portkey and handed it to her. As she looked up to thank him he caught a glimpse of the person that they were surrounding.

"Do mum and dad know?" He asked as she disappeared with the unconscious body.

"No one's seen them yet." Lupin got to his feet slowly.

* * *

They walked among the bodies for some hours, checking they had not missed anyone. Ginny returned as the groups gathered to compare notes. She listened quietly as they checked the dead, then the injured who had been send to either St Mungo's or Madam Pomphrey at Hogwarts, and finally those who were lucky enough to be alive and not need medical attention. But she and the other Weasleys couldn't hold back when three names were missing. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody sent the searchers out again to find them while some of the Aurors took the Death Eaters to the Ministry for official identification.

Ginny bit her lip and looked out around the graveyard. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hermione standing next to her.

"They'll find them." Hermione tried to reassure her friend, but knew she was trying to reassure herself too.

"I know…it's just…"

"You're afraid they're dead." Hermione finished her sentence.

Ginny nodded. "I don't want to lose them."

Hermione gently lead her friend away from the mess towards the church. They'd not gone far when Ginny spotted a body on the ground. She recognised it as a man. He was curled up into a defensive position and had his hands pressed to his head. She broke free of Hermione's grasp and ran over to it, recognising the messy black hair instantly.

"Harry?" She placed a tentative hand on his arm.

* * *

He was lying on his back in a warm bed. People were talking nearby, but the voices sounded distant. He tried to let them know that he was awake, but sleep beckoned to him.

The voices were clearer the next time he awoke. He opened his eyes a crack. The light was dim and soft. A blurry shape moved across his line of vision. He wondered briefly how he had ended up not wearing his glasses, and why he was lying in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School when Godric's Hollow was over a hundred miles away. But then sleep came again and he thought no more.

* * *

Daylight prodded Harry's eyes, stopping him from getting back to sleep. He opened them reluctantly. Someone silently handed him his glasses. He put them on and sat up a little while looking around. Hermione sat beside Ron, who was staring at the floor. On his other side was Ginny, tears streaming down her face, but she did nothing to stop them.

"What happened?" Harry croaked, staring at the covers, right where two lumps suggested feet.

"What do you remember?" Hermione's voice sounded unusually flat.

"I killed Voldemort…he's gone for good."

"Nothing else?"

Harry shook his head slowly. His eyes travelled between Ron and Ginny.

"I need to know what happened."

Hermione pulled a long sheet of parchment from the bedside cabinet and handed it to him. He looked at the three headings, 'Survivor', 'Injured' and 'Dead'. The third column explained the length of the sheet. All three of his friends stood up to go. He realised they must have discussed this while he'd been sleeping.

"Ginny…stay, please." He called her back. Ron and Hermione were all ready nearing the doors. She hesitated but returned to his side in silence.

He waited for her to sit down again before looking down the first list. A lot of it comprised of escaped known Death Eaters, a lot of the Order and a smaller group of the DA. The second column bore his and Ron's names among others. As he looked down this column he found one unexpected name.

"Percy was there?" He looked at Ginny.

"He saved my life." She whispered. "He knocked the Death Eater away before he could use the Killing Curse." She shuddered at the memory of it. Harry grasped her hand and turned, with dread, to the final column. He didn't know a lot of the names. Most said 'Death Eater' beside them, some said 'Order', but he'd never known everyone in the extensive group. Then came 'DA' and 'Hogwarts'. It sickened him to ready those names, some of them had been friends, but it was the final two names that hurt the most.

He turned wordlessly to Ginny. She climbed onto the bed and fell into his arms. Tears were now running down his face too as he stared at the names. They hadn't deserved to die, none of them had, but the pain of finding out they had gone was worse than anything he'd known. Sirius had been a combined brother and father, Dumbledore a father and mentor, but both times he'd had them to help him through it. He supposed this was how he'd felt when his parents had died, though he couldn't remember it

"_That battle will end one day, Harry. The day it does, we'll all be there_."

Harry's constant fight with Voldemort had cost lives…

"_There will always be space at The Burrow for you, Harry. You have friends there, and a family_."

Harry closed his eyes against the grief welling up inside him. _Whichever bastard killed them…whichever heartless bastard killed Mr and Mrs Weasley, I'm going to find them and make them pay for it._ Harry swore revenge in his mind as he held his girlfriend close and they shared their grief.

* * *

**Author's Note: I could have had this one up before Deathly Hallows came out, but I never got around to it. There is a spoiler in this chapter (clue, not the deaths), mentioned very briefly and twice. I won't say what it is incase you're reading this and haven't finished Deathly Hallows yet.**


End file.
